


Waiting

by AngelynMoon



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar visits Athelstan's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Summary: Ragnar Talks to Athelstan 

\--

"And on my deathbed all I'll see is you." He whispered to the silent grave. "For you will come to collect me."

Ragnar gazed at the grave marker, "When I am done you will come to me and we will never again be parted."

A young man sat next to him, unseen, 'I never left, so, we were never parted." Athelstan said, unheard.

They sat together, one thinking himself alone as he spoke of plans and told stories, embellished greatly from the activities that Athelstan had watched firsthand. But he listened happily to the tales and smiled, leaning lightly against Ragnar's shoulder.

"Soon, then, my friend. I will see you again soon." Ragnar spoke quietly as he stood.

His unseen compainion stood as well, 'Yes, I suppose you will. And I look forward to you seeing me, so, you can finally hear what I have to say to you. I have missed our conversations.'

They walked back to the village in silence and the unseen man smiled as his friend's children ran to him in joy.

There were times, when they were alone, that the children would turn to him and ask him for stories and Athelstan would tell them and remind the children that only they could see him, that they would eventually stop seeing him because children could only see waht adults could not.

He had also sworn them to secrecy about his precence because he was concerned about what Ragnar would do if he knew Athelstan was still there.

And Athelstan would tell the children the stories, exaggerated as they were, that Ragnar had told him at his gravemarker and they would laugh and smile and thank him.

And in the future Athelstan would greet Ragnar when Death finally came to him and they would walk into eternity together.


End file.
